This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy than by a conventional tracking heliostat array. In the latter, enabling the optical elements (mirrors) to be movable generally requires many large heavy motors that consume a great deal of power. This results in an expensive, bulky, and ponderous heliostat that is unfavorable for rooftop and other applications where much weight cannot be tolerated. The present invention functions in solar concentrators and similar equipment much the same as parabolic dish and parabolic trough concentrators, without their disadvantages of bulk and weight. In the instant invention, the angular alignment of the optical elements (mirrors, refractors, lenses, etc.) is accomplished by Induced Dipole Alignment of swiveled mirrors rather than with cumbersome motors. In addition to the induced electric dipole in the metallic conducting part of the mirror, the instant invention greatly augments the metallic mirror dipole moment for rotation of these mirrors by securing a high dielectric constant material that has high dipole polarization coupling to the alignment grid.